Help:Code of Conduct
The Code of Conduct of the Pointless wiki is a guideline for editor behavior. Much of what is here is recommended etiquette rather than a set of habits for a strict style of demeanor, but repeat or gross violations may be corrected by adminstrative action. General Be civil. It's important to consider how you say something along with what you say. Politeness and respect is expected when interacting with others. Wikis are built on joint cooperation. Any sort of action or behavior that may lead to a disruption and conflict within the project is considering incivility, often including: * Obscene profanity or insults. * Personal attacks such as derogatory references, name-calling, or harassment (purposeful targeting, taunting, or baiting, stalking via user pages or offsite hounding, personal or legal threats, publicly posting personal information) * Attempts to silence individuals or general differing perspectives on articles, content, and general topics (edits and rollbacks without proper rationale, talking down others) * Purposeful obscuration or misrepresentation of truth by lying, or using quotes and content out of context Time to time mistakes and disagreements are human, understandable, and, by themselves, not a major concern. A studied, noticeable pattern of repeat occurrences, however, is not tolerated. Content Be bold. If you notice a red link, a misplaced template, outdated information, or any other discrepancy that can be improved upon - improve it! An initiative to participate will lead to a better, more prosperous wiki. Such projects like these are joint efforts that require the help and willingness of many different people. Assume good faith. Unless there is clear evidence to the contrary, always assume that editors are trying to help, not hurt. Use edit summaries. Summaries are there to explain and overview one's changes to an article, and should be used accordingly whenever possible. This can prevent confusion and accidental conflicts regarding article content. Do not vandalize. Vandalism is deliberately botching articles. Mass-deleting paragraphs and templates, swapping out content with inaccurate information or off-topic nonsense is considered vandalism. Do not plagiarize. Do not copy the content of other wikis or websites and pass it off as your own. If the source allows such use of it's content, cite it, and avoid using it word for word. Discuss content disputes and contentions. In other words, don't edit war. If someone reverts an edit you made, you should not re-add it without reaching a consensus beforehand: on the article's talk page, or speaking to the user themselves. A consensus is not needed in cases of disruptive editing such as vandalism. Repeatedly removing or rolling back each other's edits does nothing to solve the issue itself - it only escalates. If a consensus can not be made between parties, reach out to an administrator to mediate. What the wiki is not The Pointless Wiki is not official. No aspect of this project is affiliated with Edvinas Kandrotas or any other members of his dev team - we simply have too much time on our hands. The Pointless Wiki is not a social site. For a desire of content regarding the game being the most important focus, we gently encourage a limiting of off-topic discussion. Occasional miscellaneous chatter won't get your head knocked off, but it isn't what the wiki is here for. The Pointless Wiki is not a billboard. Do not advertise sites or services without administrative permission - it is considered spam. See also * Community Central - Assuming good faith